Prank Master Pinkie Pie
by Bird6490
Summary: Pinkie Pie gets sucked by a portal and meets Fanboy and Chum Chum. She learns about Prank Day and pulls pranks on people with her new friends. Will she become the prank master and will Twilight be able to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Meet Fanboy and Chum Chum

One day in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was hopping happily. "What a beautiful day" she said. But then she felt something and stooped hopping. Pinkie didn't know what it was so she backed up a bit. She put her hoof out and felt the same thing again. She walked up a little and suddenly a portal sucked her in! "AAAAHHH!" Pinkie screamed. Twilight Sparkle noticed. "Oh no not Pinkie!" she said and ran to the library.

Pinkie Pie woke up and didn't know where she was until Fanboy and Chum Chum walked up to her. "Are you ok?" Fanboy asked. "Yeah I think so" Pinkie said. The boys gasped. "The horse talks!" said Chum Chum. "Pony actually" Pinkie said. "Oh so anyway I'm Fanboy and this is Chum Chum" Fanboy said. "My name's Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said. "Do you want to help us pull pranks on people?" Chum Chum asked. "Why?" Pinkie asked. "Because it's Prank Day" Fanboy said. "So it's a day when everyone pulls pranks on others" Pinkie Pie said. "That's right and we are really good at it" Fanboy said. "I can pull pranks to. Let's do this thing!" Pinkie said. "Yay!" they all cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Let the Pranks Begin

Fanboy and Chum Chum took Pinkie to their school. Everyone was pranking each other. "You know me and my friend Rainbow Dash play pranks all the time" Pinkie said. "That's cool. Why don't you start by pranking her" Fanboy said pointing to Yo. "Ok" Pinkie said. Yo put away Scampers and Pinkie Pie was right in her face. "Excuse me miss but could you open this box for me?" Pinkie asked holding a box wrapped up. "Sure" Yo said. She took the wrapping paper off and when she opened the box, pie hit her face! Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Pinkie started laughing. "That was a good one Pinkie" Fanboy said. "Yeah that was a good one. Who's this guys?" Yo said. "This is Pinkie Pie" Chum Chum said. "Nice to meet you Pinkie Pie" Yo said reaching out to shake Pinkie's hoof. But when she touched it, she felt electricity! Pinkie started laughing. "People fall for the joy buzzer prank every time" she said. "They sure do" the boys said.

They followed Pinkie around the school and watched her pull pranks on all the kids. And they were good ones to. "That was some pranking Pinkie" Fanboy said. "Thanks Fanboy. Who should I do next?" Pinkie said. Then they all went to the Frosty Mart. "Ooh this place looks sweet!" Pinkie said. "It's where we have our favorite drinks" Fanboy said. "Frosty Freezie Freeze" they boys said at the same time. "Sounds yummy. Where can I get one?" Pinkie asked. "Over there" Chum Chum pointed to the machine. Pinkie made herself a Frosty Freezie Freeze and tried it. It tasted to yummy she exploded like a firework like in the episode A Friend In Deed when Cranky said he accepted her as his friend. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!" Pinkie said. "Now let's get back to the pranking. Let's do Lenny" Fanboy said. Before Pinkie did the prank, Fanboy paid for her. "Excuse me sir but could you see if this Frosty Freezie Freeze tastes fishy" Pinkie said handing Lenny a cup of Frosty Freezie Freeze "Sure whatever" Lenny said. He put it in his mouth then spit it out.

The boys and Pinkie laughed really hard. Lenny quickly drank water. "We never thought about pulling that kind of prank before!" Fanboy said. "Well you should because it's hilarious!" Pinkie said. Then she high fived Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Wait till my friends get a load of this!" Pinkie said. Back at the library, Twilight finished the Pinkie Pie-Finder. She pushed a button and a portal opened up. "Wherever Pinkie is she's always having fun" Twilight said. Then she jumped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Favorite Holiday

When Twilight was throught the portal, she was at the Frosty Mart and saw Pinkie Pie with Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Pinkie!" Twilight said. The pink pony turned around. "Twilight!" she said. They both ran up to each other. "I'm so glad I found you" Twilight said. Pinkie introduced Twilight to Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Nice to meet you to" Twilight said reaching her hoof out to Fanboy's hand. When she touched it she felt electricity! The other 3 started laughing. "This prank never gets old" Fanboy said. "Why did you do that?!" Twilight said. "Because its Prank Day" Fanboy said. "Is it some sort of holiday?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, people play pranks on each other like what Fanboy did to you" Pinkie said. "Oh so its a holiday" Twilight said. "Exactly" Pinkie said.

Pinkie was ready to go back home. "If you ever want to visit your friends again I know what to do" Twilight said. "I know we've met for a short time but I'm gonna miss you two" Pinkie PIe said. "We'll miss you to Pinkie" Chum Chum said. "Maybe next year I can bring Rainbow Dash so we can all play pranks on people" Pinkie said. "That would be great. Can't wait to meet her" Fanboy said. Pinkie high fived Fanboy and Chum Chum and jumped throught the portal with Twilight. They both were back in Ponyville. "You know what Twilight? I think Prank Day is my new favorite holiday" Pinkie said. "Really? I'll start working on that remote right away" Twilight said. "Thanks. I hope I meet Fanboy and Chum Chum again" Pinkie said.


End file.
